T-Bone
| birth_place = Worcester, Worcestershire, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Malvern, Worcestershire | billed = | trainer = Killer Kowalski Robbie Brookside | debut = 25 January 2007 | retired = }} Thomas Clifford (9 June 1981) is a British professional wrestler better known by his ring names T-Bone and Tyson T-Bone. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on the NXT UK brand. He is well known for his work throughout the British independent circuit in promotions including Preston City Wrestling, Alternative Wrestling World, All Star Wrestling, Grand Pro Wrestling and FutureShock Wrestling and many more. During his 10-year career from 2007 to 2017, T-Bone became a three-time Preston City Wrestling Heavyweight Champion and a two-time PCW Tag Team Champion. He is also a three-time Pro Evolution Wrestling Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Training and early career Clifford first trained in America, at WWE Hall of Famer Killer Kowalski's school. After returning home to England, Clifford underwent further training with local experts. He later joined All Star Wrestling, where he met Robbie Brookside. T-Bone first wrestled as early as 25 January 2007 in Welsh Wrestling, in a match lost against Ashley Steel. Preston City Wrestling (2011-present) Debuting on 23 September 2011 at PCW Road To Glory, T-Bone competed in a PCW Heavyweight Championship Tournament Final, defeating Noam Dar to become the new champion. He later lost the title the following year on 17 August 2012 at 1st Anniversary event: PCW One But Not Forgotten, in a four-way match against and the Dave Mastiff, Davey Richards and the new champion Lionheart. On 18 January 2013, T-Bone began a new title reign at PCW More Bang For Your Buck, after defeating defending PCW Champion Kris Travis in a Bull Rope match. On 26 April at PCW SpringSlam, T-Bone participated in the 30-Man PCW Royal Rumble match eventually won by Lionheart. He also at the event, had the rare opportunity to wrestle and defeat WWE/ECW alumnus and House Of Hardcore founder Tommy Dreamer in a match. On 1 May at PCW No Retreat, No Surrender, T-Bone lost the PCW Heavyweight Championship to Doug Williams. On 1 June 2013, T-Bone and Rampage Brown formed a tag team named Team Single and at PCW No Retreat, No Surrender, competed in a three-way tag team match, defeating teams Fight Club (Kid Fite & Liam Thomson) and The Steiner Brothers (Rick Steiner & Scott Steiner) to win the PCW Tag Team Championship. They went on to retain the Tag Team titles for the remainder of the year. During the course of 2014, Team Single remained Tag Team Champions, successfully defending their titles from teams including Legion Of Boom (Chris Masters & Dave Rayne), reDRagon (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly), Danny Hope & Mad Man Manson, Team 3D (Bully Ray & Devon), The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) and The Decade (BJ Whitmer & Roderick Strong). During the course of the following year in 2015, Team Single remained champions, defeating teams including Joey Hayes & Martin Kirby and reDRagon (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly), War Machine (Hanson & Ray Rowe), Ashton Smith & Charlie Garrett and The Hooligans (Roy Knight & Zak Knight). For most of 2016, Team Single remained Tag Team Champions until September 24 at PCW Dar Wars - The Final Chapter, where they lost the titles to Joey Hayes & Martin Kirby. On 25 November T-Bone competed in the 2015 Wrestling World Championships Openweight Tournament where he advanced in the first round after eliminating David Starr. The following night, T-Bone was eliminated in the semifinals by Jurn Simmons. He also on that date challenged defending champion Iestyn Rees for the PCW Heavyweight title but did not succeed in winning the championship. On 3 February 2017, T-Bone met Iestyn Rees once more the PCW Heavyweight title but was defeated in his championship match. On 25 February, T-Bone took part in the 2017 Kris Travis Memorial Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Charlie Sterling. He was later eliminated during the quarter finals by Bubblegum. On 12 August at PCW 6th Anniversary - Your Six Is On Fire, T-Bone competed in a four-way match against Ashton Smith, Bubblegum and the defending champion for the PCW Heavyweight Championship Iestyn Rees. Neither T-Bone nor the other two challengers succeeded in defeating Rees for the title. On 27 October at PCW Fright Night, T-Bone successfully defeated Iestyn Rees to become the new PCW Heavyweight Champion. For the remainder of the year, T-Bone successfully defended the title against challengers including Dave Birch, Iestyn Rees, Sheikh El Sham and Bubblegum. Returning on 10 February 2018, Team Single reunited and competed at PCW Road To Glory, in the PCW Tag Team Tournament. After eliminating Polo Promotions (Jackie Polo & Mark Coffey) in the first round, Team Single advanced through the remaining rounds, meeting and defeating Big T. Justice & Tel Banham to capture the vacant PCW Tag Team titles. On 8 April at PCW Who Dares Wins, Team Single lost the Tag Team Championship in a four-way tag team match against Kings Of Leon (Lionheart & Sha Samuels), New Age Kliq (BT Gunn & Chris Renfrew) and Polo Promotions. Despite successful title defenses in matches against CJ Banks and Sha Samuels during the month of April, T-Bone's misfortuned carried into his Heavyweight title reign, ending on 18 May at PCW Better Than A Bollard in a three-way match against Lionheart and Sha Samuels. Grand Pro Wrestling (2013-present) T-Bone debuted on 25 January 2013 during the GPW Back With A Bang event, teaming with Dylan Roberts in a tag match defeating Cyanide & El Ligero. The following month on 22 February at the GPW Romance Is Dead event, T-Bone's first title match was for the GPW Heavyweight Championship held by Cyanide. He won his first title on 19 June at the 2015 GPW A Night To Remember: The Dom Travis Memorial Show, defeating El Ligero to win the GPW British Championship. On 4 December, T-Bone lost the title at GPW Double Jeopardy, in a four-way match won by Bubblegum. At that same event however, T-Bone won the GPW Heavyweight Championship in a second four-way title match. On 1 June 2018 at GPW A Night To Remember, T-Bone teamed with Craig Kollins to win the GPW Tag Team Championship for the first time. They later lost the tag titles on 14 September at GPW Thunderbrawl in a No Holds Barred three-way tag match. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017-present) On 14 January 2017, T-Bone wrestled on the first night of the WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament where he was eliminated in the first round by Wolfgang. From there, T-Bone went on wrestle on May 6 during the WWE Live United Kingdom Championship event, where he defeated Dan Moloney. Afterwards, T-Bone went on to strictly wrestle in WWE house shows and dark matches including a dark match on 7 May during the WWE United Kingdom Championship Special, defeating Saxon Huxley. On 10 June and 11 June during the second and third nights of the 2017 NXT At Download shows, T-Bone wrestled in singles matches lost against Roderick Strong and Gentleman Jack Gallagher. Over the course of the November month, T-Bone teamed with Joseph Conners in a series of tag matches against teams including Dan Moloney & Mark Andrews and Trent Seven & Tyler Bate. T-Bone returned on 17 May 2018 during a house show, teaming with Joseph Conners and Saxon Huxley in a tag match lost against Mark Andrews, Tyler Bate & Wolfgang. On 9 June T-Bone competed in the WWE United Kingdom Title #1 Contendership Tournament, where he was eliminating during the first rounds by Jordan Devlin. The following night during the third night of the 2018 NXT At Download show T-Bone teamed with Wolfgang in a tag match lost against Marcel Barthel & Zack Gibson. NXT UK (2018-present) T-Bone made his televised debut during the 14 November episode of NXT, where he defeated newcomer Jake Constantino. During the 21 November episode of NXT UK, T-Bone lost a match against Dave Mastiff. He returned for the 5 December episode of NXT UK, during which he lost to Ligero. The following night during the 19 December episode of NXT UK, T-Bone teamed with Saxon Huxley in a tag match lost to Moustache Mountain. T-Bone and Huxley returned for the 26 December episode of NXT UK, winning a tag match defeating Jack Starz & Tucker. The following year, T-Bone returned for the 9 January 2019 episode of NXT UK, losing a match against Travis Banks. He returned to television during the 13 March episode of NXT UK, teaming with Saxon Huxley in a tag match lost to Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams. Three months later, T-Bone returned for the 5 June episode of NXT UK teaming with Huxley in a tag match lost to The Hunt. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*''Gypsy's Kiss (Short-Arm Headbutt) :*Jacknife powerbomb :*Vertical Suplex Piledriver :*T-Bone Suplex :*Dragon Suplex *'Tag teams''' :*Team Single with Rampage Brown :*Trailer Park Boys with D-Rok *'Stables' :*Instruments of Destruction *'Managers' :*Chris Petherwick :*Lana Austin Championships and accomplishments *'Preston City Wrestling' :*Preston City Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*Preston City Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Rampage Brown *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' :*SWE Heavyweight Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1981 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Bodybuilders Category:British wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Futureshock Wrestling current roster Category:Grand Pro Wrestling current roster Category:HXC Wrestling current roster Category:Phoenix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Progress Wrestling current roster Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Welsh Wrestling current roster Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster